It has long been known that products capable of releasing tacky substances (e.g., pressure-sensitive adhesives) can be prepared by forming a cured release coating on the surface of many different types of substrates, such as paper, plastic films, synthetic fiber fabrics, and so forth. Organopolysiloxane compositions are typically used to form these cured release coatings. Thus, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Number Sho 63-48901 teaches an organopolysiloxane composition of vinyl-containing organopolysiloxane, SiH-containing organohydrogenpolysiloxane, a perfluoroalkyl-containing compound, and a platinum compound. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 63-320 discloses an organopolysiloxane composition composed of organopolysiloxane that contains both vinyl and fluoroalkyl groups, organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a platinum compound.
The cured films obtained from the aforementioned organopolysiloxane compositions do in fact exhibit excellent release properties with respect to tacky substances based on ordinary organic resins. However, they exhibit poor release properties when challenged by silicone-based tacky materials, whose main component is organopolysiloxane, and as a consequence they are not completely satisfactory for some applications.